Switched Up!
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: (unsure of rating) my first FMA fic! Ed and Al switch bodies when struck by lightning, and Winry tries to find some ways to get them back to normal... very humorous ways. r&r&df(dont flame!)
1. Lightning Never Strikes Twice

this came to me on Thursday night, after watching Bonding Memories. (heh. "Hey, wait! I never won any of 'em!" poor Ed.) as I mentioned, its my first FMA fic, so go easy on me. pleeeeeeeeaaaasssseee?

I dont own FullMetal Alchemist. ...someone does... hm.

Switched Up!

chapter 1

"Ed, that was amazing!" Winry commented for the fourth time that day. The Elrics had headed back to Risembool for a break, and Winry had just witnessed one of their fights (like in House of The Waiting Family). Ed was honestly sort of flattered at first, but now it was getting annoying.

"Thanks, Winry, you don't know how much that means to me," Ed sighed sarcastically.

Winry crossed her arms and made a little 'hmph' kind of noise. "If I was getting on your nerves, you should've said something, for crying out loud." Ed's eyebrow twitched. How did she always find a way to annoy him? ...Hm, it's probably in the nature of a Rockbell, he figured.

As the three headed back to Winry's house, the sky began to cloud up. The middle of a spring afternoon suddenly went dark as nighttime. Thunder clapped, lightning flashed, and the rain started to fall. Well, not fall... pour.

Al's eyes widened. "Um, brother?..." he began, the tone of his voice proving he was nervous.

Ed looked up at his brother. "Yeah?"

Al was embarrassed to ask, but he had to know: "Uhh... w-will I rust?"

Ed and Winry fell anime-style.

"Al, come on, you've been out in the rain before, have you ever rusted?" said Ed.

"Uhh... no."

"Well, there ya go. You'll be fine."

Al nodded. By this time, they had reached the Rockbells' house. Winry walked up the steps (if they have any... (sweatdrop)), Ed following shortly behind. Al paused for a moment, thinking he heard something. It was probably a squirrel or something. Then...

_CRASH!_

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and zapped Al. "B-Br-Brother!"

Ed turned around, and the sight before him almost made his heart stop. "AL!" He ran to his brother, and tried to pull him into the house... _with his automail arm!_ At that moment, Ed froze up as a strong, painful shock from the lightning shot through his body. (a/n: okay, sorry if Im, like, defying the laws of physics here or somethin, but I figured something like this could happen if they get shocked)

"Edward!" Winry rushed over and, before the lightning could get to her, grabbed Al and Ed and pulled them to safety on the porch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both brothers had been rendered unconscious from the lightning. Winry lay Ed on the couch, and set Al on the floor next to him.

"Guys, please be okay," she said quietly to herself. Then her attention went almost instantly to something else: Ed's watch.

Winry grinned a sly smile. She reached for Ed's pocket gingerly, and it was just then that Ed began to wake up.

If Winry were a more selfish person, she would have been _pret-ty_ ticked that she wouldn't get to look at the watch, but of course, she's not like that when it comes to Ed and Al.

"Ed?..." Winry almost whispered.

Ed opened his eyes, and looked at Winry, almost confused.

Winry got nervous. "Ed, do you remember me?"

He nodded. "But... why do you keep calling me Ed?"

_Wait a minute,_ Winry thought suspiciously, _That voice..._ Then her eyes widened in realization, but total confusion.

_"AL?"_

weird, huh? well, chapter 2 should be up soon enough, so in the meantime... u know what 2 do!


	2. First Time For Everything

y'know, recently, Im almost obsessed w/ 2 scenarios: switching bodies (like this), and memory problems (like ATHP). oh well. and of course, a thank-you goes out to mustang24 for Switched Up's first review. as for ur question, I havent really considered pairings, but with me u never know.

I dont own FullMetal Alchemist, though I'm sure u know that (have I used that one before?)

chapter 2

_"AL?"_

Ed-- or, Al... whatever-- looked at Winry, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked. (Okay, his voice proved that it was Al.)

Winry gulped, still freaked out of her mind. "Uhh... Al?..."

"Yeah?"

"You... y-you might wanna check a mirror for a sec."

Al was still confused, too. But he went to look in the mirror anyway, though he didn't understand why. He stood up, feeling a little shorter than usual (thank God the real Ed's still unconscious), and looked at his reflection. And he... smiled?

"Oh, hi, brother!" he said.

Three... two... one... _doubletake!_

Al's eyes widened as he took another look in the mirror. He raised his left arm.

Ed raised his right.

Al put his arm down.

So did Ed.

Al put a hand on the back of his head.

And, well, you see where it's going.

Al touched his head, and just as he feared he would expect, felt his braided hair against the back of his neck.

A scream emerged from the Rockbells' house.

"Winry..." Al said, shaking, "W-what happened? Why do I look like Ed?"

"I don't know!" Winry replied. Then she calmed down as she thought. "Unless... ... ..."

"What?"

"... ... That's it!"

"What is?"

"When you guys got struck by that bolt of lightning, it must have done something to your seal, and Ed's automail, and switched you two." Winry crossed her arms and thought aloud, "Huh, easy enough. I don't know why I didn't consider that before."

Al stared at her. "You call that easy?"

Winry glared at Al.

"Aw, man, I feel like I got hit by a train," came a sudden voice. Winry and Al looked to the floor behind them, and saw Ed awake rubbing his-- er, Al's head. Winry quickly took a huge step in front of Al, so Ed wouldn't see him.

Ed groggily stood up, and stared at the floor. He slowly lifted up his head, and smiled.

"Aw yeah, I'm tall!"

Al did an anime fall. Winry did the same right on top of him.

"Hah! Ya see, Winry, I knew there was nothin' to worry abo-- ...Wait. Where's Al?"

Winry stood up. "Uhh, well ya see..."

Al then stood up behind Winry, and walked out from behind her. "Right here."

Ed stared at him in complete shock. He lifted his right arm.

The other him, well... didn't.

Another scream came from the house.

"AW, SHUT UP!" shouted a guy outside.

Ed swung the front door open. "YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled back, shaking his fist.

The guy stared at Ed, just standing there threatening him in a suit of armor. He slowly walked away, never taking his widened eyes off of Ed for a second. As the guy walked away, Ed closed the door. "Okay, Winry," he asked calmly, "I feel compelled to ask you..._ WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME?_"

Winry threw her head back in agony. "Do I have to explain this all over again?" she groaned.

"Apparently," said Al. Winry shot another glare at him. "Oh." Al smiled nervously, realizing Winry's sarcasm. "Sorry."

"What in the world's going on in here?" The three looked to the doorway as Pinako walked in with Den beside her (a/n: that is the dog's name, right?). "I could hear you two screaming from at least a mile away. What did you do, Al, step on your brother's foot?" Ed glared at Pinako. (ok, I'll stop w/ the glaring)

There was a brief moment of silence in the house. Then Al, Ed, and Winry all started talking at once.

"Well, ya see, there was this thing the guys were doing, and when we came back-"

"Yeah, so Al got zapped 'cause he thought he saw a squirrell and-"

"So Ed tried to get me in the house but I zapped his arm and-"

Of course, if you were actually there, all you would have heard was, "Blah blah blah blah blah, yap yap blah blah dribble dribble dribble." (I got that from Ed Edd 'n Eddy. one of my faves.) When everyone finally shut up, Al just smiled, a sweatdrop rolling down his head.

There was another pause as Pinako stared at them. "Uh-huh." she said, confused. Den just shook himself off. (Remember, it's still raining outside.) A drop of water flew onto Ed's arm.

"Hey, watch the armor, Den!" he shouted.

Pinako's eyes widened at the sudden change in Al's voice. "Well, that was unexpected. Strange, you sound just like Edward."

Ed pretty much turned white from shock.

"Uhh..." Winry took a step forward. "I'll explain this."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

well, I didnt really notice this until after I wrote it, but I kinda referenced something in this chapter.

ok, the part when Al looked in the mirror and said 'Oh, hi, brother,' was sorta like something in an episode of Ed Edd 'n Eddy. see, Eddy was dreaming that he was old, and when he looks in his mirror he says, 'Oh hiya, Grandpa,' then does a doubletake like Al did.

... yea...

ok, bye! r&r!


End file.
